Até a eternidade
by kurou
Summary: Um impensado suicídio condena Kikyou ao Inferno. Na Terra, seu namorado sofre com a sua ausência. Porém, uma proposta surge diante dela. Uma hora na Terra, para reparar seus erros. Mas com um alto preço... A.U KikyouSesshoumaru. Completa.
1. Chapter I

_**Até a eternidade**_

**_Cap I  
_**

****

Fogo. Para quaisquer cantos que se olhassem, era esse elemento ardente que os preenchia. O chamado "céu" era adornado com chamas, lugar onde haveria de ter nuvens. O cheiro de enxofre, antes, tão letal, passava despercebido pelos que já se acostumaram com aquilo. Aqueles pobres diabos, para qual cada minuto era um pesadelo eterno e a existência era uma jaula na qual muitos almejavam as chaves, agonizavam todo o tempo, e tempo, lá não havia. Agonia eterna. Ou Inferno.

'_Para cada pecador, o castigo pelo seu pecado'. _

Ela vagava silenciosa, pelas areias daquele deserto vermelho. Seus pulsos jorravam um líquido viscoso e vermelho, através de um fino corte. Naquele deserto, havia milhares de outras pessoas, mas ninguém via ninguém. Aquela era a punição para os egoístas: Aqueles que, em vida, pensaram apenas em si mesmos e esqueceram dos outros, passariam toda a eternidade tendo apenas a si mesmos. Era por isso que ela estava lá. Sozinha.

Naquele mesmo céu, onde bailavam flamas, ela assistia a vida que deixara para trás. Assistia seu passado com o namorado, quando passara no vestibular e fora recebida nos braços do mesmo, seu aniversário surpresa de dezoito anos, quando fora morar numa república com as amigas... Mas, se seu passado fosse composto apenas por lembranças boas, ela não estaria onde estava por ter feito o que vez.

Em sua mente, ecoava o choro das amigas. A imagem de quando uma desmaiou. Quando uma parou de comer devido à tristeza. Quando as crianças da creche onde trabalhava choraram baixinho, pela saudade e pela ingenuidade, de não entenderem as razões para uma pessoa matar a si mesma. Mas, por mais dolorosas que fossem essas lembranças, não eram elas que a consumiam. Acima de tudo, ela via _'ele'_, seu namorado.

'_Sesshoumaru...' _

Ela via claramente diante de seus olhos quando fora encontrada morta no banheiro da casa do namorado. Este entrava no pequeno cômodo de azulejos brancos, onde, encostada em um dos cantos, ela sangrava pelos pulsos, pálida, e com os olhos entreabertos. Ela via a cada instante seu corpo ser abraçado por ele, que, em soluços desesperados, dizia o quanto a amava, e perguntava à carcaça vazia o por quê.

Era ele a razão dela estar lá, e era ele a razão da culpa que ela carregaria até o último de seus dias. Ela, ao se matar, não pensara nele, por mais que dissesse o contrário. Durante o período em que ela viu a sua vida desmoronar diante dos seus olhos, ele era o seu refúgio, seu porto seguro, o bálsamo de sua vida. Ele se tornara sua única razão de viver.

Esse era o problema. Talvez ela não tivesse conseguido viver apenas com aquele bálsamo, que agora, tanto lhe fazia falta. Ela fraquejou perante os infortúnios da vida e perdeu o maior e único bem que tivera algum dia.

Suas lágrimas já haviam secado. A fome e a sede já a haviam consumido. E mesmo assim, ela permanecia "viva". A vontade de voltar no tempo, já demais usada, já havia desistido. Não se poderia dizer que ela vivia na tristeza. _'Cada segundo no inferno é uma eternidade'_, lhe disseram uma vez, e agora, ela concordava plenamente. O tempo que passara na Terra desde sua morte fora o suficiente para Sesshoumaru e os outros aprenderem a conviver com a dor de sua morte. E para ela, fora o suficiente para aprender a viver com a dor causada pela sua morte.

- Tedioso. – disse uma voz masculina, atrás dela – Não concorda?

Ela estacou, e virou-se para quem a chamava. Não que a sensação de ver alguém depois de tanto tempo lhe despertasse alguma emoção, isso ela não era mais capaz de sentir. Ela viu, há alguns metros de distância dela, um homem de olhos e cabelos negros, trajando um sobre tudo escuro.

- E você não perde tempo sequer se cansando de "viver" assim. – O homem sorriu-lhe, com veneno – Não é mesmo, Kikyou?

Kikyou estreitou os olhos. Não era do tipo que perdia tempo com o que não a interessava.

- Quem é você? – Ela perguntou

- Na posição em que estou você deveria me chamar de Deus, mas soaria falso. – Ele riu – Apesar de eu ser o _'seu' _Deus, tendo em vista a _'sua' _posição de alma pagante no Inferno. – Ele sorriu com veneno – Me chame de Lúcifer.

--Continua--

* * *

**Notaram como o primeiro capítulo saiu misteriosamente... pequeno XD? Não se acostumem, é excepcional e não acontecerá novamente o.o (non, non chorem XD)**

** Ok, minha explicação por ter optado por esse assunto... Eu fui misteriosamente perseguida pelo Céu e o Inferno esse mês. "Angel Santuary" foi lançado, eu assisti "Constantine", eu assisti novamente "O Advogado do Diabo"... Convenhamos, um exorcista se fez necessário -  
**

** Entan o.o... Non eh gozado como eu amo fazer a Kikyou e o Sesshoumaru sofrerem em alternados fics 8.8? (olhar radiante) Depois de "Olhos de nunca mais" eu decidi realmente nunca mais fazer um fic Kikky/Inu (huhuhuh, q trocadilho infame ;-;) e, como eu sinceramente não tava muito afim de fazer um fic Kagura/Sess (Bom saber, quando estou com um fic deles pendente 9.9), eu decidi juntar eles dois 8D (tchans)  
**

**(silêncio) **

** Ta bom, eu sei que ngm perguntou nada, mas non venham me dizer q eu non expliquei nada ò.Ó. Essa nota ficou enorme o-o' **

** Bai bai o/ **

** Obs: Tah bom, "nunca" é uma palavra muito forte. Quem sabe eu talvez volte a escrever alguma coisa Kikky/Inuh o.o **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Até a eternidade**_

_**Cap II**_

**xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX**

_Sesshoumaru desconcentrou-se de seu livro, atraído pelo som da maçaneta aberta com força. Kikyou havia entrado, batido a porta atrás de si e se escorado contra essa mesma. Escorou-se firmemente, como se quisesse se proteger do resto do mundo, como quisesse fugir de algo ou alguém. Sua respiração estava trêmula, contendo uma menção de choro. Em suas mãos havia um envelope, meio amassado e sujo. Sesshoumaru notou seus olhos avermelhados, denunciando que havia chorado pelo caminho, e seus cabelos levemente desgrenhados. Estava em frangalhos. _

_- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou, assustado, indo em direção a ela. _

_Kikyou fechou os olhos, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e soluços de sua garganta. Sesshoumaru abraçou-a, buscando confortá-la. Kikyou envolveu-o com os braços, e disse, com a voz embargada:_

_- Desculpa, meu amor... Desculpa..._

_Sesshoumaru alisou os cabelos da jovem, e olhou-a sem entender. _

_- Desculpar... Pelo quê?- Ele perguntou, com a voz mansa. _

_Um outro soluço saiu da garganta de Kikyou, antes que ela pudesse dizer. _

_- Eu... eu não posso ter filhos... Nós nunca vamos poder... – Ela desatou a chorar novamente._

_Sesshoumaru olhou-a, penalizado. Permaneceu alisando os cabelos de Kikyou, até que ela se acalmasse._

**xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX**

Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá da sala, com um pequeno porta-retrato nas mãos. Nele, Kikyou estava com o rosto pintado de hidrocor, pelas crianças da creche que haviam decido preparar-lhe uma festa de aniversário surpresa. Ela ria, enquanto as crianças prendiam-na no chão, fazendo cócegas. Sesshoumaru havia se acostumado a ver Kikyou feliz daquele modo, fora assim que conhecera a jovem. Alegre e bem disposta. Porém, ele nunca poderia afirmar se fora com a descoberta da infertilidade que ela começara a ficar triste, isolada. Ele sabia de apenas alguns problemas da vida dela, como a morte da avó que praticamente a criara, as notas que começaram a cair, e, pelo o que ele se lembrava, pela briga de Kikyou com as amigas.

'_Era só brincadeira!' _Ele se lembrava de ter ouvido de Kagura, aos prantos, no dia da morte de Kikyou.

Pelo o que ele sabia, Sango, Kagome e Kagura haviam chamado Kikyou para uma festa com os alunos da faculdade, e disseram que jamais falariam com ela se ela não fosse. Kikyou não pôde ir devido a tudo: Trabalho extra da creche, deveres extras, pela dependência em algumas matérias... e por falta de vontade também, festas não eram mais o que ela precisava.

E, vingando a promessa, elas não falaram com Kikyou. Elas riam sozinhas, fingindo caras e bocas quando Kikyou passava, mas riam da situação até na frente dela. Qualquer um em sã consciência veria que era uma brincadeira, mas Kikyou não. Ela sentiu-se cada vez mais triste, pela indiferença das amigas, que, no meio de tantos problemas, seriam as únicas que poderiam ajudá-la. Mas depois havia sido tudo diferente. As amigas haviam ido até ela, com um jeito tipicamente infantil de demonstrar carinho e pedir desculpas, mas, pelo o que Kagome havia dito, Kikyou se levantou do lugar de onde estava e disse, com desprezo:

"_Ah, então é **bom** se sentir ignorada, né?" _

E foi embora. Foi a última coisa que elas ouviram de Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru alisou com os dedos o vidro do porta-retrato, sorrindo com as lembranças que vinham em sua mente. Foi tirado delas com uma pessoa, que havia parado à sua frente.

-... E então? Vamos? – O rapaz pôs as mãos nos bolsos. Era mais jovem que Sesshoumaru, e suas feições eram parecidas. Tinha os cabelos castanhos e compridos, e os olhos idem.

Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos e sorriu, melancolicamente para o irmão caçula.

- Vamos. – Disse, pro fim, pegando a última mala que restava.

O caminho de volta foi particularmente silencioso. InuYasha olhava, vez ou outra, para o irmão, que parecia com certeza melhor, do que seis meses atrás, mas nunca **igual **a como estava antes dos acontecimentos de seis meses antes. Ele lembrava, entristecido, como havia sido dura para o irmão mais velho a morte da namorada... As imagens daquele dia sempre o deprimiam. Como havia sido duro ver o irmão mais velho, que sempre havia sido um exemplo de força, determinação e equilíbrio da forma como estava, entregue ao desespero, à tristeza, condenando-se a viver para sempre preso à memória de Kikyou.

**xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX**

_Kagome havia entrado correndo na república, com as roupas encharcadas pela chuva forte, os olhos assustados, nervosos, desesperados. InuYasha e Miroku, que estavam sentados nos sofás, levantaram-se de sobressalto com o estrondo. _

_- Meu Deus, olha pra você! – InuYasha exclamou, indo em direção à ela – O que aconteceu com você?_

_Kagome abriu a boca, para dizer algo, mas sua voz não saía. Tentou falar várias vezes, enquanto seus olhos despejavam mais lágrimas, e ruídos indefinidos saíam de sua garganta. _

_- Espera, eu já volto. – Miroku disse, indo correndo até a cozinha. _

_- Calma, calma, calma. – InuYasha esfregou os braços da jovem, buscando confortá-la. _

_Miroku voltou, apressado, trazendo um copo de água, com Kagura e Sango assustadas atrás dele. _

_Kagome bebeu três ou quatro goles, trêmula, tossindo vez ou outra. Todos os olhares estavam centrados nela, apreensivos. _

_- Agora respira e diz: O que aconteceu? – Kagura perguntou, calmamente. _

_- Me ligaram agora do hospital... – Kagome disse, soluçante - ... A Kikyou se matou..._

_Kagura levou as mãos até a boca, prendendo um soluço, enquanto seus olhos marejavam-se e molhavam sua face. Miroku e InuYasha olharam um para o outro, pálidos, sem saber o que fazer. _

_- Ai... Sango levou uma das mãos até o cenho, sentindo uma forte agulhada. Fechou os olhos, e desses, jorraram lágrimas. Cambaleou levemente, tentando apoiar-se no sofá, até cair no chão, desacordada. Miroku correu para socorrê-la, enquanto InuYasha perguntava, desesperado, para Kagome:_

_- E o Sesshoumaru? Cadê ele?_

_- Disseram que ele levou a Kikyou até o hospital, passou um tempo lá e saiu, que parecia meio estranho... – Kagome fechou os olhos com força, e um choro baixo saiu de sua garganta – Eu quero ela de volta, InuYasha..._

_InuYasha abraçou-a, buscando consolá-la. _

_- Calma, Kagome... Agora já foi, só nos resta aceitar... – Ele olhou para ela, e ergueu o queixo da jovem para que ela olhasse diretamente para ele – Você precisa ser forte agora, está bem?_

_Kagome fez que sim, como uma criança. _

_- Miroku! – InuYasha gritou para o jovem, que havia posto Sango deitada no sofá e agora tentava, junto com Kagura, recuperar os sentidos da jovem – Cuide das garotas, eu vou procurar o Sesshoumaru. _

_Miroku fez que sim. InuYasha pegou as chaves do carro de Miroku, e foi novamente em direção a Kagome._

_- Eu volto logo, sim? – Ele beijou-a na testa, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. _

_E saiu. Ironicamente, estava andando exatamente como Miroku pedia sempre para não andar. Como um louco. Olhou por cada canto de cada rua que via pelo caminho, em busca do irmão. Sabia o quanto ele gostava de Kikyou, e temia do fundo do peito, que ele fizesse alguma besteira. _

_Passou no apartamento. A porta estava aberta, chamou o nome do irmão seguidas vezes até contestar que ele não estava lá. Na cozinha... na sala... no quarto... Até chegar ao banheiro. Sentiu um aperto no coração, como estivessem pisoteando-o. O corpo de Kikyou não estava mais lá, mas ainda haviam marcas do seu sangue do chão. E um ramalhete de flores, meio amassado e murcho na porta do banheiro. Ele baixou os olhos, pesarosamente, tudo haveria de mudar. _

_Saiu novamente, com a chuva ainda mais forte. Olhou por todos os lados, aflito, mas não havia nenhum sinal do irmão nas ruas escuras. Sobressaltou-se quando, em um banco branco de uma praça, encontrou uma figura de longos cabelos prateados que ele rapidamente reconheceu. A franja prateada lhe caía sobre os olhos, encharcada pela chuva que caía impiedosamente contra si. InuYasha estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito e correu até lá. Sesshoumaru estava sentado no banco, parecendo procurar um ponto perdido no céu, e não notou InuYasha se aproximando. _

_- Sesshoumaru... – InuYasha disse, penalizado– Vamos pra casa, você vai se resfriar..._

_- Me deixa, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru disse, baixa e friamente, sem olhar para o rosto do rapaz que o chamava, _

_- Por fav..._

_- Eu disse **me deixa, InuYasha! **– Sesshoumaru vociferou para o irmão caçula. InuYasha ficou em silêncio, enquanto, dos olhos raivosos do irmão, ele podia facilmente ver uma vermelhidão de lágrimas, e algumas que ainda brotavam dos olhos de Sesshoumaru, mesmo com a chuva. Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar de InuYasha. _

_InuYasha suspirou, poderia até dizer que entendia a frustração de Sesshoumaru, mas soaria falso, já que ele mesmo admitia não fazer idéia da dimensão da dor que ele deveria estar sentindo. Ele viu o corpo do irmão tremer, com alguns breves soluços contidos, apesar de não poder ouvir, devido aos grossos pingos de chuva que abafavam o som. Pôs a mão no ombro do irmão, buscando dar-lhe apoio. Ficaram ali por muito tempo, sem nenhum dos dois falar nada, mas com InuYasha apoiando e Sesshoumaru aceitando seu apoio._

**xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX****xX**

_- _Ainda é aqui? – Sesshoumaru perguntou para InuYasha, desconcentrando-o de seus pensamentos. Sesshoumaru indicava com a cabeça uma grande casa, sem tirar os olhos da direção.

- Se não criou pernas e saiu andando... – InuYasha brincou. Vangloriou-se interiormente quando conseguiu arrancar um riso de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha tiraram as malas do porta-malas e entraram na casa. Estava tudo escuro e silencioso. InuYasha estranhou.

- Mas que diabos...?

As luzes se acenderam, estouros de serpentina foram ouvidos, em meio a apitos e gritos animados. Sesshoumaru piscou seguidas vezes sem entender, enquanto InuYasha era coberto por Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kagura e Kohaku, que havia ido morar com a irmã há algum tempo.

- Seja bem vi...! – Era dito em uníssono, até notarem que agarraram a pessoa errada.

- Ah, é só o InuYasha... – disse Kohaku.

Os gritos, os estouros e os apitos se repetiram, enquanto eles trocavam de alvo. Sesshoumaru riu enquanto eles o soterravam, cantando algo indescritível, que o máximo que ele entendia era algo como _'Seja bem vindo Sesshou', 'Daqui você não vai escapar' _e _'Beba até cair'. _

Horas depois, os vestígios da festa ainda eram visíveis. A faixa de _'Seja bem vindo, Sesshoumaru!' _Pendia na parede, haviam serpentinas de todas as cores sobre os móveis, a pequena caixa de fogos de artifício, que todos impediram que Miroku, depois de sete doses de sakê soltasse pela casa, a escova de cabelo que InuYasha usara como microfone quando, depois de nove doses, decidira que havia nascido para ser cantor, fora as várias garrafas e copos de sakê vazios, espalhados pela casa.

Todos dormiram na sala. Kagura, Kagome e Sango desabaram sobre o sofá maior, enquanto Miroku e InuYasha acabaram por dormir no chão. Kohaku apagou a luz antes de ir para a cama, mesmo que meio zonzo pelo sakê que Miroku o oferecera, longe dos olhos de Sango. Sesshoumaru também ficou na sala, sentado no sofá pequeno. Estava particularmente feliz, e não era apenas pelo sakê.

'_Vira! Vira! Vira!' _Ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. Ele ria mesmo adormecido, lembrando-se do dia. Fazia muito tempo que não era feliz, como se tivesse passado um longo tempo num coma profundo e somente agora tivesse despertado. Morar na república foi a melhor coisa que já o haviam obrigado a fazer, e ele agradecia a si mesmo por não ter recusado.

* * *

**Olah, pessoas 8D**

**É realmente misterioso como essa fic está fluindo, recebeu um novo capítulo sem nem mesmo criar teias de aranha o.O Se eu contar que esse capítulo foi feito depois do capítulo III vcs não vão acreditar, mas é verdade XD Dá-se a entender que o 3° capítulo já está pronto, mas sinto dizer que não vou postá-lo agora senão vcs ficarão mal-acostumados u.u**

**_Ai: _**Obrigada pelo review XD (emocionada ;-;) Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic Espero que continue acompanhando /o/

**Bai bai o/**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Até a eternidade**_

_**Cap III**_

Kikyou olhou mais atentamente para o estranho homem que surgira. Belo, de fato, mas o que a interessava foi a frase sediça. Por fim, sorriu ironicamente.

- Lúcifer, sim? – Ela disse – O anjo decadente.

- Vejo que leu a Bíblia. – Ele disse, ignorando o apelido dado pela jovem – É de se impressionar, levando em conta a razão de você estar aqui. – Ele provocou – Não está escrito na Bíblia de Deus que aqueles que vendem suas almas para mim são esquecidos por _Ele? _

- Não vendi minha alma para você. – Ela disse, calmamente.

- Me deu a chance de comprá-la. – Ele riu, depois estreitou os olhos, maliciosamente – E isso dá no mesmo.

- Então somos condenados ao fazer coisas querendo algo melhor?

- Ah, isso depende. – Ele sorriu ardilosamente – Matar uma pessoa para se defender não é um crime para os humanos, certo? Mas é um crime. Um crime contra o outro, e **_isso, _**nós consideramos. Mas uma pessoa que enlouquece, perde o controle sobre si e se mata não pode ser condenado. O problema maior é saber o que está fazendo, senão... – Ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Saber o que está sendo feito, hein? – Ela sorriu, com sarcasmo – Você sabia o que estava fazendo, Lúcifer?

Para a surpresa de Kikyou, Lúcifer permaneceu sorrindo. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos do sobre-tudo e andou na direção de Kikyou.

- Sabe... – A voz dele mudou para uma voz feminina, e, quando Kikyou olhou, ele se tornara uma mulher de cabelos loiros – Você é insolente, audaciosa... E admiro-a por isso.

- Devo agradecer ao elogio? – Ela perguntou, olhando-o atentamente.

- Agradeça por ser como é e ter chamado a minha valiosa atenção. – Ele sorriu, passando para a forma de um menino.

- Hmpf – Ela bufou, impaciente – E de que me vale a sua _'valiosa atenção'?_

- Mais do que a sua mente humana poderia imaginar. – O menino disse, formalmente – Gula, Avareza, Ira, Inveja, Luxúria, Vaidade e Preguiça. Em sete pecados existem milhares formas de se vir para o Inferno, e, em cada forma, existem cerca de 1 milhão de almas... Somando-se, existe cerca do triplo de pessoas que vivem na Terra pagando seus pecados no Inferno. Entre todas elas... Eu vim em pessoa ver você.

- Sempre pensei haver coisas mais importantes para se fazer no Inferno.

- E eu as estou fazendo! – Um homem de meia-idade surgiu e exclamou, animado – Olhe ao seu redor, minha cara. Cada milímetro que você tocar me pertence. Cada grão de areia em que você pisa é meu. – Ele estreitou os olhos, ameaçadoramente – A sua alma é minha.

Kikyou permaneceu calada, enquanto ele explicava.

- Deus não é onipotente, onisciente, onipresente em seus domínios? – Ele sorriu mais uma vez – Nos meus domínios eu também sou. Posso estar aqui e estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

- E por que você está aqui?

O homem cruzou as mãos nas costas e caminhou alguns passos, com um semblante pensativo. Depois lançou para a jovem um sorriso provocante.

- Kikyou... – Ele iniciou – Quem diz que Deus e o Diabo são inimigos têm uma ponta de razão, mas não é bem o correto. O mal já está na Terra, é como se fosse o caminho para o Inferno, em os humanos seguem apenas se quiserem. Esse é apenas um dos pontos em que eu discordo _Dele _veemente. Segundo ele, se não é o caminho dele, é o caminho errado. Abortar uma criança não é o caminho de Deus, então é o mal? Não querer emprestar o seu carro caríssimo para um morador de rua é egoísmo, sendo assim é o mal?

- Aonde você quer chegar? – Kikyou perguntou impaciente.

- Sabe o que é o suicídio, Kikyou? – Ela sobressaltou-se, quando ele se transformou nela – É você usar o seu livre-arbítrio contra Deus. É agir contra a vontade _Dele, _por **isso **é considerado um pecado. – Ela viu sua própria imagem sorrir, maliciosamente – Mas o livre-arbítrio é mais poderoso do que você pensa, Kikyou.

Kikyou permaneceu em silêncio.

- Os humanos crêem que são influenciados ao tempo todo por anjos e demônios, que eles acreditam que são mais poderosos que eles. Não sabem, mas são **eles **que influenciam a gente, ninguém mais tem o poder de decidir quantos mais irão para o Paraíso e quantos mais irão para o Inferno. E aí que entra o livre-arbítrio. O livre-arbítrio é como uma chave, que transita seu usuário entre as três esferas: Terra, Inferno e Paraíso. Mas para uma porta se abrir do lado de cá, alguém precisa abri-la lado de lá.

- Ou seja...?

- Sabe que lá todos que a conheceram desejam a sua volta. Principalmente... – Kikyou gelou, quando Sesshoumaru surgiu à sua frente – _Ele. _

Os olhos de Kikyou queimaram pela fúria, e isso apenas divertiu Lúcifer.

- É dele a razão de você estar aqui, não é? E é por ele que você quer voltar. Resumindo... – Ele aproximou o rosto do dela. Ela desviou o olhar daquele rosto que a lembrava tantas coisas que ela queria esquecer – O seu namoradinho tem a chave pro lado de lá.

Kikyou estreitou os olhos. Estava começando a entender.

- E por que você me faria voltar? Se fosse tão simples assim o mundo estaria repleto de mortos vagando sobre a Terra. – Ela perguntou.

- Aí que está! – Ele riu – Não acha que todo demônio em que a família quisesse de volta poderia voltar, não é? Caridade não faz o meu feitio, de pobres diabos que merecem caridade o Inferno está cheio. O seu caso me interessa.

- E por quê? – Kikyou contia a ansiedade na voz, queria se mostrar o mais impassível que pudesse, apesar de a esperança de voltar ter-lhe interessado.

Lúcifer, ainda na forma e voz de Sesshoumaru, rondou Kikyou, como uma fera selvagem, esperando para atacar. Enfim, parou e disse:

- Vou lhe fazer uma proposta, Kikyou. Permito-te uma hora na Terra, para rever o seus amigos, sua família, etc etc etc.

Kikyou permaneceu em silêncio. Sorria interiormente, sentindo seu peito arder novamente, como se seu coração ainda batesse. Poderia sair gritando, se não quisesse deixar transparecer nenhuma emoção.

- Mas... – Ele continuou – Nada é de graça. É a lei da compensação. Você terá que fazer algo por mim...

Kikyou sorriu, melancolicamente. Claro, era muito óbvio que ela não receberia jamais algo de graça, agora que no Inferno. Não poderia jamais dizer que não havia ficado decepcionada, mas não iria deixar transparecer sua ingenuidade humana.

- E o que seria? – Ela suspirou, friamente.

Lúcifer sorriu maliciosamente para ela, e sibilou:

- A alma do seu namorado.

Kikyou não disse nada, como se estivesse tentando processar em sua mente o que ele havia dito, ou simplesmente confirmar, não poderia ter sido aquilo mesmo que ela ouviu.

- O quê? – Ela sibilou, incrédula.

- Foi como eu disse, minha cara. Nunca disse que seria barato.

- E o que o faz pensar que eu faria isso! – Ela vociferou, entre os dentes.

- O fato de você saber perfeitamente que nunca mais verá o seu namorado. Bom, gentil, provavelmente já tem uma vaga no Paraíso. E desse, você nunca verá a cor...

Kikyou baixou a cabeça, apertando os punhos com força. Lúcifer permaneceu andando em volta dela, e encostou-se em seu ouvido, sussurrando:

- Pense. Toda a eternidade ao lado do seu afeto. Juntos, pagando a mesma pena no Inferno...

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – Ela perguntou, enojada com a proposta repugnante que lhe fora feita.

- Poder. – Ele sussurrou novamente – Você é apenas mais uma alma no Inferno. Com mais poder, você se tornará um demônio. Poderá transitar entre quaisquer esferas do Inferno, e ir até a Terra influenciar os mortais. E não mais passar o resto da eternidade caminhando nessa areia fétida.

Kikyou permaneceu em silêncio, com os olhos estreitos de fúria e os punhos cerrados.

-... Ou você acha que ele não aceitará? – Ele lhe perguntou, com veneno.

Kikyou não disse nada novamente. Ela aceitaria se fosse ela no lugar de Sesshoumaru, mas que orgulho ela deveria ter disso? Então ela deveria se aproveitar do amor que ela semeara enquanto viva para fazê-lo sofrer junto a ela?

- Temos um acordo? – Disse ele, mais uma vez com olhos e cabelos negros, como no princípio. Estendeu a mão para Kikyou.

Kikyou hesitou. Em um segundo, ela viu as imagens de toda a pequena eternidade pela qual já havia passado no Inferno. Sesshoumaru e seu egoísmo. Era irônico, de fato. Seu errôneo egoísmo a fizera cair onde estava, e agora ela precisava deste mesmo para sair. A semelhança, obviamente, era Sesshoumaru, que pagaria por esse mesmo pela segunda vez. Ele pagaria mais uma vez pelos erros dela.

Kikyou ergueu os olhos para Lúcifer, que sorria para ela, como se já soubesse a sua resposta. Por fim, ela apertou a mão de Lúcifer, como quem entrega sua cabeça para o carrasco. Sentiu uma leve vertigem, e, por um momento, até um certo temor do sorriso ardiloso do Príncipe das Trevas. O acordo com certeza não tinha apenas a palavra dela como valia.

- Não irá se arrepender... – Ele disse, com a malícia brilhando em seus olhos.

--Continua--

* * *

**Hoy 8D**

**É impressionante realmente como essa fic tá... fluindo XD Não sei ao certo c é pq eu me divirto fazendo ela ou se é a pressão que ela está me causando, mas vamos pela primeira opção n-n**

**Me perguntaram seo Lúcifer seria uma espécie de Naraku, então eu respondi... Não, não tem nada a ver XD Não que seja importante, só para deixar claro o.o...**

**Yuka-san:** _Vc gostou de uma fic minha 9.9? Weeeee o/ Agora o Inferno pode congelar XD Tah tah, continuei. Mas c vc non ler morre u.u XD_

**Raissa:** _Brigada n-n/ (happy) Eu fiz você chorar 8D? huhuhuhuh (esfrega as mãos de um jeito maléfico) Acho q pretendo fazer vc sofrer mais um pouqui... Qr dizer o.o! Não farei isso d novo 8D._

**Lika Junge:** _Nossa O.O! Brigada :D! (emocionada) Fique tranqüila, instalei uma alarme Anti-Narus no fic, mas só fale do Sesshow quando não ouvir nenhuma buzina, ok xD?_

**Naomi H. N:**_Concordo plenamente com vc. Odeio Inu/Kag a começar pq é totalmente contra os meus princípios :D Mas concordo plenamente tbm sobre os casais diferentes, e tbm sobre Sesshoumaru e Kagura ser o casal mais lindo do mundo ;-; (emocionada, alguém a compreende o/) Obrigada por ter comentado :) Ah o.o... (só encontrou uma fic XD) Angels eh happy ò.Ó E eu ainda qro ler as suas fics incomparavelmente melhores ù.ú (carrasca, huhuhuhuh 8.8)_

**Espero que continuem lendo a fic ;D**

Bai Bai o/


	4. Chapter 4

_**Até a eternidade**_

_**Cap IV  
**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto. Kikyou estava encolhida contra uma parede, abraçando os joelhos e procurando um ponto perdido no chão. Não era a primeira vez que Sesshoumaru a via assim, como uma criança amedrontada numa noite de trovões. Por mais problemas que ele soubesse que ela tinha, ele desconhecia se havia uma verdadeira e única razão para aquilo, ou se eram apenas todos os demais problemas somados. Sorriu para a jovem que parecia nem ter notado quando ele entrou, e caminhou em sua direção. _

_Ajoelhou-se diante dela, para que ficassem na mesma altura. Ao notar alguém à sua frente, Kikyou ergueu seu par de olhos castanhos para Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sentiu um aperto no coração, chocava-o de forma cruel como aqueles olhos, que já tanto haviam brilhado preencheram-se de uma névoa escura, tal como o céu em noites de tempestades. _

_- Oi. – Ele disse, com voz calma, sorrindo – Hoje é o nosso aniversário. Sete anos. Quer sair para comemorar?_

_Kikyou baixou os olhos mais uma vez. Passou alguns segundos calada, olhando para o chão. Sesshoumaru nada disse. _

_- Por que só agora você decidiu notar que eu existo? – Ela perguntou, com a voz baixa e sombria._

_Ele espreitou os olhos, com ar de dúvida. Ele não tinha toda a certeza do mundo de que ouviria um **'sim'**, mas não havia sequer lhe passado pela cabeça aquela resposta. _

_- O... O quê? – Ele perguntou, sem entender. _

_- Eu passo dias e noites sozinha nesse maldito apartamento, é raro eu te ver em casa. Por que eu deveria comemorar? – Ela perguntou, com a voz dura. _

_Ele não acreditava que ela estava realmente falando aquilo. _

_- A culpa não é minha porque você se sente sozinha. Eu fui totalmente contrário que você largasse a faculdade, eu passei na creche e dizem que há quase três semanas você não surge lá. Eu dedico todo o meu tempo disponível única e exclusivamente à você, que história é essa de _'só notar agora que você existe'

_- **Única e exclusivamente**? – Ela perguntou, incrédula – Você dorme cedo, acorda cedo, sai cedo, chega tarde, acha que o **resto **do seu tempo é o bastante para **qualquer pessoa**? – A voz dela estava alterada. _

_- **Eu estudo, Kikyou! **– Ele disse, levando o tom de sua voz até o nível do dela e levantando-se – E trabalho! Eu não posso passar o tempo todo com você, e você já é bem grandinha para entender isso!_

_- **Então não venha me dizer que eu recebo a sua atenção! **– Ela gritou, levantando-se. – Você não me liga, está em casa hoje por milagre, que tipo de atenção é essa?_

_- Kikyou... – Ele riu, era impossível que ela estivesse falando aquilo – Devem ter cerca de mil chamadas perdidas no seu celular. Minhas. Das suas amigas. Das coordenadoras da creche. Dos professores da faculdade. Da sua família! Não pense que eu não sinto o cheiro de cinzas no banheiro quando eu chego em casa, **eu sei** que você também queima as suas cartas. _

_- Ah! – Ela riu, com um ar incrédulo – Então suponho que você esteja dizendo que eu fico sozinha por escolha **'minha'**? Acha que é vontade minha que as pessoas me desprezem?_

_- Quem te despreza, Kikyou? – Ele perguntou, impaciente – Ninguém! Você caiu num buraco sozinha e quer que alguém te ajude a sair, mas mesmo assim não aceita ajuda! Que mania é essa de achar que o mundo está contra você! É você que de repente se virou contra tudo e todos!_

_- Então... – Ela perguntou, enquanto de seus olhos jorravam duas grossas gotas prateadas – Você de fato acha que eu gosto dessa situação...? – Sua voz tornou-se embargada – Nem você vai me ajudar...?_

_Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos. Ela conseguira deixá-lo irritado. Por mais que a menção de ir até lá e abraçá-la estivesse quase em prática, ele não poderia. Já não era mais tão fácil conviver com Kikyou. Ele virou-se em direção à porta. _

_- Se você não quer que ninguém te ajude... – Ele disse, com a voz mansa – Então você precisa sair desse buraco sozinha. – E saiu. _

_Kikyou caiu de joelhos no assoalho. Olhou de olhos arregalados para Sesshoumaru, que já estava na entrada do apartamento, abrindo a maçaneta e saindo. _

_Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas. Esfregou o rosto e suspirou, buscando recuperar a calma. Chegou à rua, caminhando sem rumo. As pessoas andavam para lá e para cá, indiferentes aos seus problemas. Ele tentava, tentava e tentava, de todas as formas entender **o quê **levara a jovem, tão alegre e bem disposta àquele estado deplorável, que beirava a loucura. Era impossível que ela tivesse tantos problemas assim, e se tinha, por que não o deixava ajudá-la!_

_Essa dúvida latejou na mente confusa de Sesshoumaru por cerca de uma hora. Sentado num banco branco de praça, ele olhou para o céu azul. Nuvens negras o circundavam, provavelmente viria uma forte tempestade à noite. Já estava quase anoitecendo quando ele tomou nota de que deveria voltar para casa. Encostou a cabeça no banco e viu a imagem de uma barraca de flores, de cabeça para baixo. Uma senhora de longos cabelos grisalhos arrumava um ramalhete lindo, de delicadas flores roxas. Ele sorriu. _

_Ele odiava brigar com Kikyou, por isso, não adiantava ficar bravo que isso só pioraria as coisas. Foi mais ou menos isso o que ele pensou, enquanto subia as escadas e buscava pelas chaves, perdidas no bolso da calça. Entrando em casa, chamou pelo nome da jovem, cuja reação ele sorria sozinho em imaginar. Ela sorriria, perguntaria se o convite ainda estava de pé e eles sairiam juntos. Não obteve resposta. Chamou mais uma vez. Várias vezes. Buscou pelos cômodos da casa e nada. Era impossível que ela tivesse saído. As chaves dela estavam sobre a mesa e a porta estava trancada. Começou a ficar preocupado. Chamou mais e mais vezes, buscou em cada canto da casa, até ver um feixe de luz saindo por debaixo da porta do banheiro. Aliviou-se. Provavelmente ela estava no banho. Chamou por ela, para confirmar. Mais uma vez, não obteve resposta. Bateu na porta. Nada. Começou a ficar realmente preocupado. Bateu, bateu e bateu. Seguidas vezes. Tentou abrir a maçaneta e nada. A porta estava trancada por dentro. Forçou a porta. Kikyou nada dizia. Tentou manter a calma. Jogou-se contra a porta. Mais uma vez. E outra. Até o trinco ceder e a porta escancarar-se com um estrondo. _

_Gemidos roucos saíram de sua garganta. O ramalhete despencou de suas mãos, avermelhadas pelo tanto que batera. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, enquanto ele permanecia sem reação. _

_- Kik... – Foi o máximo que conseguira dizer, ao ver a jovem, que deveria receber as flores, sorrir e perguntar sobre o convite para sair estava encostada em um canto do banheiro de azulejos brancos, que as poucos tingiam-se de escarlate. O transe que o dominara passou, enquanto ele corria até Kikyou, abraçava-a e sacudia a jovem pálida. _

_- Kikyou... – Ele chamava desesperado r... _

_Passou alguns segundos implorando para que ela respondesse. Mas nada. _

_- Kikyou, por favor... – Ele sorria, meio incrédulo de que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo – Você não pode morrer..._

_Kikyou permanecia muda. Seus olhos castanhos entreabertos mantinham um rastro de lágrimas. _

_- Meu amor... – Ele soluçou. Não era um pesadelo, ou uma piada de humor negro de Kikyou. Ele chorou, enquanto abraçava-a. Um grito ecoou entre aquelas paredes brancas, que testemunharam tudo. 'Por quê?' Ele perguntou. Quem mais tinha o direito de saber do que ele?'Eu te amo' Murmurou baixinho. Mas ela já não mais podia ouvi-lo._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Sesshoumaru recordava-se dos acontecimentos de meses antes, distraído. Estava sentado numa cadeira, na creche onde Kikyou costumava trabalhar e vez ou outra o levava junto. Estava totalmente alheio ao alvoroço das crianças naquele mundo de paredes amarelas. Riam, enquanto desenhavam distraídas, comparando seus desenhos com os dos outros colegas. Ele gostava de ir lá, e as crianças também gostavam. Quando não muito ocupado, ele podia pensar. Não que conversasse com alguém, mas o suicídio de Kikyou ainda era um enigma de em sua mente. Não podia ser por falta de amor. Ele a amava, certo? Nem por falta de amigos, como ele próprio lembrava-se de ter dito a ela... Então...?

- Senhor Sesshoumaru. – Uma voz doce e infantil preencheu seus ouvidos. Ele baixou os olhos, como se tivesse voltado para a Terra. Um par de brilhantes olhos castanhos o recebeu, com um sorriso. Era Rin. Uma menina de cerca de cinco anos, que ele e Kikyou adoravam. Era alegre, jovial, feliz. Quando a esterilidade de Kikyou fora descoberta, ela havia se tornado a principal – e praticamente única – opção para adoção. Ele sorriu para a menina.

- Sim, Rin? Diga.

A menina mordeu os lábios de empolgação. Ergueu uma folha de papel na direção de Sesshoumaru.

Os traços não eram perfeitos. No desenho, um anjo de cabelos negros sorria e acenava. Suas asas eram disformes e usava uma túnica azul. Ele sorriu novamente. Era Kikyou.

- Que bonito, Rin. – Ele disse, com um sorriso gentil para a menina – Foi você mesma quem fez?

- Fui! – Exclamou com orgulho. Seus olhos brilharam com o elogio – Eu sonhei com a Senhorita Kikyou essa noite! Ela era o anjo mais bonito de todos os anjos de _'toooodo' _o céu! – A menina escancarou os braços, para dar uma idéia de proporção.

Sesshoumaru alisou a cabeça da menina. Que riu, feliz com o carinho.

- Quem sabe ela pousa na sua janela essa noite? Junto com todos os anjos do céu?

Mais uma vez, os olhos da menina cintilaram como estrelas, com a possibilidade de uma visita de anjos. De repente, seu sorriso desapareceu.

- Mas aí as meninas vão acordar, e vão ver os meus anjos e querer pegar para elas! – A menina reclamou. Sesshoumaru soltou uma risada.

- E para quê você quer tantos anjos, menina?

- Para virar _'anja'_! – Ela disse, surpresa com a pergunta que parecia tão óbvia – Se cada anjo me der uma pena de sua asa, eu posso montar as minhas próprias asas!

Sesshoumaru sorriu novamente. A ingenuidade da menina tocava-o no fundo de sua alma. Ele observava-a, enquanto ela fazia gestos largos, caras e bocas para expressar seus pensamentos de forma clara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- E quando eu poderei voltar? – Kikyou perguntou, livrando-se da vertigem que a invadira.

- Agora. – Lúcifer disse. Kikyou arqueou uma sobrancelha

- O que eu mencionei sobre _'ser um demônio, poder ir e vir em quaisquer planos' _é válido. Você pode ir para a Terra a partir desse exato momento, sem ser vista. Mas o estado material de uma hora começará apenas no instante em que você morreu. O que deve acontecer daqui a cerca de... – Ele fingiu contar, depois sorriu – Vinte minutos.

Passaram alguns segundos de silêncio. Kikyou girou os olhos, impaciente.

- ... Então? – Perguntou

Lúcifer riu. Ergueu o dedo indicador na direção dela.

- Vá. – Kikyou sentiu seu corpo ser tragado para trás, enquanto a gargalhada de Lúcifer ecoava em seus ouvidos. Era como uma queda, e ela mal podia abrir os olhos.

Finalmente parou. Sentiu que iria tombar, quando seus pés bruscamente tocaram o chão. Estava na Terra.

Caminhou em passos lentos. Estava num lugar demasiadamente conhecido e extremamente diferente. Tudo havia mudado, e ao mesmo tempo, tudo estava igual. As cercas em torno das pequenas árvores da calçada, as crianças que corriam felizes com balões em suas mãos. Os executivos que fugiam de seus escritórios para tomarem café...

Ela fechou os olhos. Sentia um certo calor em sua nuca. Em sua mente, pôde ouvir uma voz, uma prece. Era uma voz feminina, delicada.

'_...E cuide da Senhorita Kikyou, que agora é um anjo seu. Não sei se o Senhor deixa, mas quando eu virar anjo, eu quero que ela seja minha mãe. Amém. ' _

Ela sorriu. Era a voz de Rin, orando por ela. Numa fração de segundo, Kikyou pôde transportar-se para onde Rin estava. A menina subia na cama, iluminada por um feixe pálido de luz que vinha da Lua. Deitou-se e cobriu-se até os ombros. Olhou perdida e esperançosa, para a janela à sua frente. Suspirou, fechou os olhos e acabou por adormecer.

Kikyou sentou-se ao lado da menina. Ela podia sentir a face macia da menina, mas sabia que esta não poderia senti-la, ou vê-la. Suspirou.

Em sua mente, projetaram-se imagens das coisas em que Rin pensara com veemência antes de adormecer. Ela viu a si mesma, voando, célere como um pássaro no céu azul. Atrás de si, vinham vários outros anjos. Sorriu, melancolicamente. Ela nunca pertenceria àquele mundo.

A menina sorriu adormecida. Sonhava com o grupo de anjos que a levaria para o céu, como um deles. De onde ela veria as pessoas na rua como pequenas formigas. De onde ela pularia para os braços de Kikyou, de quem sentia tanta saudade.

Kikyou baixou os olhos para a luz gélida da Lua que se desenhava no chão. Fazia um certo tempo que não se lembrava daquele dia.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Kikyou caiu de joelhos no assoalho. Olhou de olhos arregalados para Sesshoumaru, que já estava na entrada do apartamento, girando a maçaneta. _

_- Volte... – Ela murmurou, para si mesma. _

_Sesshoumaru atravessou a porta, fechando-a atrás de si. _

_- Eu suplico... – Ela implorou, com voz embargada, ainda como um sussurro - ...Por favor, não vá embora..._

_A porta foi fechada. Kikyou passou alguns instantes parada, olhando a porta fechada, sem saber o que fazer. Abraçou o próprio corpo e chorou, copiosamente. Seus soluços a enfraqueciam, seu corpo dobrava-se à medida que seu pranto mais rasgava sua alma. Passou bastante tempo assim. Até que seu choro consumisse todas as suas forças. Ela deitou-se de costas, com um olhar vago para o teto. Tudo estava acabado. As amigas a desprezavam. Ninguém a entendia. E 'ele', justo ele, a calmaria da tempestade em que sua vida havia se transformado a havia rejeitado também. A única razão que ela ainda possuía para permanecer naquele mundo podre era ele, e agora, ele não a amava mais. _

_Passou bastante tempo assim. Como uma estátua, de olhar frio e vago. A mente nublou-se totalmente por mágoas, enquanto as sombras pouco a pouco engoliam seu corpo. Já bastava. Ela havia se rendido naquela batalha que lutava sozinha. Ela caminhou em direção à porta. Na mesa da sala, ela abriu um pequeno estojo com o material que usava na faculdade. Retirou o canivete, e foi até o banheiro. Trancou a porta atrás de si, escorando-se momentaneamente contra essa mesma. Sentou-se em um dos cantos. Soluçou furiosamente mais uma vez, enquanto abria o canivete. Olhou por alguns segundos para a lâmina que subia. Ela merecia vergonha, e não piedade. _

_Soltou um gemido breve, quando fez o primeiro corte. Quem ela pensava que era para sentir dor? Fez o segundo. Pronto. Tudo havia acabado. Na sua mente, formou-se a imagem do olhar frio de Sesshoumaru pouco antes dele sair. Grossas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. A luz branca do banheiro rapidamente foi se apagando. Logo, ela não via mais nada. Já não respirava. E pronto. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kikyou apertou com força um dos pulsos com a outra mão. Fúria. Era aquilo que a invadia quando pensava no dia de sua morte, não tristeza. Quantas e quantas vezes ela vira refletido naquele céu fantasioso do Inferno o que realmente Sesshoumaru estava pensando naquele dia? Ah, ele a amava? A maior culpa era dele. **_Ele _**a fizera sentir-se indesejada. **_Ele _**que dizia todos os dias que amava, para depois roubar-lhe tudo. **_Ele _**que destruíra tudo que antes lhe era sólido para depois se arrepender.

Ela fincou as unhas na colcha azulada de Rin.

'_**Ele **era o responsável pela morte dela.'_

Kikyou estacou. Sentiu um forte formigamento em cada canto do seu corpo. Inspirou profunda e desesperadamente, enquanto o ar retornava para seus pulmões. Ela não havia notado, mas seu tempo já havia começado.

* * *

**... Convenhamos... Esse capítulo demorou mto .-. ... está enorme o.o... eu já acabeia fic toda mas só vou postar esse cap por enquanto n-n/ (se esconde das pedradas ;-;)**

**Bom, no final das contas, o bomé que finalmente eu voltei xD Estou com muitas histórias pendente o-O Comecei recentemente o tal Lucius/Narcissa que eu havia comentado, mas junto veio também um Bellatrix/Sirius que não está ajudando... E ainda falta tomar vergonha na cara e pôr 'O Alvorecer da Lua Morta' no mínimo em hiatus, caso eu não continue ou simplesmente delete 8D (so sad...)**

**Sweet Ruby Moon: **_Pois é, nunca mais verei esse filme novamente 99 (morre xD) Também gosto mto de Sess/Kik, já estava com idéia deles dois para outra fic. A fic tá toda na cabeça, mas eu não queria colocá-los nela pois já tá na hora de variar um pouquinho de InuYasha ;-; (so sad...) Fico feliz que você esteja gostando nn Continue lendo ò.Ó_

**Bom o.o... É isso 8D**

Bai bai o/


	5. Chapter 5

**_Até a Eternidade_**

**_Cap V_**

Sesshoumaru caminhava a passos largos pelas ruas, enegrecidas pela noite. Havia esquecido do tempo, enquanto cuidava das crianças. Consultou rapidamente um relógio, e constatou que realmente estava mais tarde do que ele imaginava. Maldição. A coordenadora tinha mesmo que chamá-lo para confirmar sobre um passeio das crianças ao zoológico, sendo que ele iria somente como responsável? Ele nunca conseguiria pegar o supermercado aberto para comprar as coisas que Sango lhe pedira pela manhã.

Passou apressado por uma distinta praça de bancos brancos, que ele conhecia demasiadamente. Não olhou para as árvores que uivavam em reação ao vento gélido da noite. Não olhou para os pássaros que agitaram-se quando seus passos firmes ecoaram na pavimentação.

Não olhou para a forma sentada que fitava a negritude do céu.

- Não vai chegar à tempo. - Disse-lhe uma voz feminina, com uma dose de escárnio.

Ele estacou automaticamente. Suas veias pulsaram energicamente, sua respiração parou e um nó subiu por sua garganta. Seus olhos atônitos fitavam o nada, enquanto ele tentava afirmar em sua sabeça que não podia estar tão louco quanto imaginava. Ele virou-se, de sobressalto, para a praça atrás de si. De pé, com seus olhos castanhos fitando seu rosto pálido, estava ela.

**Ela**. Que reinava e dominava seus sonhos e pesadelos.

**Ela**. Que estaria sempre em sua mente, mesmo quando não quisesse.

**Ela**. Que jamais iria voltar.

Kikyou olhava-o friamente, indiferente à incredulidade do rapaz. Na verdade, parecia satisfazê-la. Como ele era patético. Então o tal _'túnel escuro' _em que a vida dele havia entrado era aquele pavor pela sua presença? Patético. Hipócrita. Ele não a queria de volta. Um sorriso sarcástico delineou seus lábios.

- Assustado, Sesshoumaru? - Perguntou, com a voz prazerosa. Era cômico de uma forma estranha como tudo o que ela acreditava apesar de saber ser mentira era realmente mentira.

Sesshoumaru piscou, aproximando-se da jovem. Era como se ele tivesse ido ao espasso e voltasse, ainda trôpego pelo impacto dos pés com a Terra.

- Ki... - Um gemido rouco escapou de sua garganta. Não podia ser ela. Ela estava no banheiro, com os pulsos jorrando sangue, dentro do caixão de madeira escura... Não podia ser ela.

- Não vai chegar à tempo. - Repitiu ela - Não chegou da outra vez. Também não chegará desta.

Ela ignorou a sensação adormecida de coração batendo descompassado. As medonhas sensações que fantasiava ter ao reencontrar-se com aquele par de olhos que lhe fora ruína e salvação eram nada, diante da atual.

- Hmpf, nasceu brindado com o dom do atraso. - Ela disse, com tom sarcástico - É um irresponsável que nunca soube lidar com aquilo que possuía. - Os olhos dela estreitaram-se, e sua voz saiu em tom de acusação - Sempre foi sua a culpa de eu morrer...

Ela sabia que era o mais esperto de se fazer. Ela não jogaria-se nos braços de quem lhe causara tanto sofrimento por benefício próprio. Ela não se rebaixaria a esse ponto, de vender o seu orgulho por nada. Sesshoumaru tinha coração fraco, se ele _realmente _se sentisse culpado, não seria difícil pedir-lhe a alma.

- É realmente isso que você acha? - Ela surpreendeu-se, ao vê-lo alguns metros diante de si, com o olhar calmo e sério que sempre tinha. - Acha mesmo que a culpa é minha?

Kikyou não hesitou. Se deixasse transparecer seu nervosismo, poria seu orgulho em jogo e isso era algo terminantemente fora de cogitação.

- Não pense que eu sou um anjo, Sesshoumaru. - Ela disse, com malícia. Seus olhos brilharam num vermelho profundo durante alguns instantes, mas Sesshoumaru sequer piscou - Você deveria ter vergonha. Foi a única coisa que eu realmente amei e a última a me deixar.

- Eu tive vergonha. - Ele disse, tranqüilamente - Muita. Sempre me culpei pela sua morte. Sempre, claro, como força de expressão. - Ele riu, apaticamente - Minha primeira reação foi a de culpa. Mas não custou a passar. Eu tinha a consiência de ter amado você durante cada segundo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça. Ele não a comoveria.

- Você levou tudo o que havia de valioso na minha vida. Você me condenou a viver sozinho, afinal, você sabia que eu amaria você para sempre. É esse o seu modo de vida? Obrigar as pessoas a amar você para depois forçá-las a esquecer? Você me confunde. Fala de falso amor, egoísmo, traição e vergonha quando a culpa maior é sua, e você sabe disso. Eu fiquei ao seu lado durante cada milésimo após a descoberta da sua infertilidade, e até sugeri que adotássemos uma criança. Eu fiquei ao seu lado, quando as meninas lhe pediram desculpas pela brincadeira, e você as rejeitava, ferindo-se por isso. Eu estava com você, estudando dia e noite para que suas notas melhorassem, mas você não se esforçou. Eu apoiei você, quando sua avó morreu. Ajudei, estive lá, apoiei. - Ele apertou os olhos, e disse em tom baixo - E você ainda me acusa de não amar você?

Kikyou baixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios. Ele não poderia ver seus olhos marejando-se à medida que ele falava. Ela sabia que era verdade. Sempre soube que era verdade. Por mais que quisesse negar, ela era mesmo responsável por sua escolha.

- Não era você que não me amava o suficiente, Kikyou? - Ele perguntou, em tom calmo.

Ela sorriu para o chão. As lágrimas já haviam secado. Ela olhou, com um sorriso melancólico no seu rosto de pálpebras baixas, para Sesshoumaru, que permanecia impassível.

- O que você quer? Desculpas? - Ela perguntou, com sarcasmo.

Passaram-se mais alguns segundos se silêncio, até que a voz baixa de Sesshoumaru rompesse a quietude do lugar com um "Não."

Kikyou ouviu os passos de Sesshoumaru aproximando-se dela. Seu coração parou, ao sentir os braços dele envolvendo seu corpo, e o coração dele batendo contra o seu. Ele a havia abraçado, e não dissera nada. A mente de Kikyou latejou uma ordem de _'Saia daí' _e _'Não mais uma vez'_, mas o corpo não obedeceu. Lágrimas tornaram a umedecer seu rosto, criando duas finas linhas que percorriam seu rosto.

- Eu só quero que você saiba disso. - A voz baixa dele soou em seus ouvidos, como um sussurro - O maior medo que eu tinha, era que você morresse sem saber o quanto eu me importava com você. Você mesma disse, eu fui o último a abandonar você, mas você errou. Eu _serei_ o último. - Ele apertou o abraço - Foi difícil aprender a conviver com a sua ausência, mas eu estou tentando. - Já não imploro mais que você volte... Eu só quero que você esteja bem... Onde você estiver...

Um soluço escapou de sua garganta. Ela não estaria bem jamais, se não lhe levasse a alma, mas...

Ela não fugiu do abraço de Sesshoumaru. Era sim, a coisa que ela mais queria. Mais até do que se vingar sem motivo. Ela o amava, e sabia disso. Ela jamais se mataria se não pensasse que ele já não mais permitiria que ela o amasse.

- Você jura... - Ela começou, com a voz baixa e embargada - Que só quer que eu esteja bem?

Ele sorriu, apesar de ela não estar vendo.

- O tempo todo. E sempre. Eu poderia morrer, para ver você sorrindo.

A convicção com que Sesshoumaru afirmara aquilo deu-lhe um nó no peito. Ela poderia pedir-lhe a alma. Poderiam ficar juntos no Inferno para sempre.

Não. **Ela** fora o ser sórdido que abandonara a vida por um motivo banal. Fora ela quem escolhera desistir da única coisa que um dia lhe valera a pena.

E ele não pagaria por isso.

- Poderia... - Ela afastou-se lentamente do abraço dele e sorriu - Mas não o fará. Por mim, eu imploro que não o faça.

Ele nada disse sobre o pedido da moça.

- Não o farei. Contanto que me prometa que estará bem.

Ela mordeu os lábios, com um sorriso. Era mais uma piada de humor negro que o destino lhe pregava.

- Isso eu não posso...- Disse, com a voz falhando.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Tocou seu rosto com gentileza.

- Faça o que puder.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, e aproximou seu rosto do dele da mesma forma que ele fazia. Pronto. Lá estava a vida que ela tanto almejava em sua morte, que era nos braços dele. Não importava mais a solidão, ele estava com ela. Não importava mais os medos e fraquezas, ele estava com ela. Não importava mais o mundo que os dois estavam juntos.

Quando tudo parou.

Ela estranhou, a silentidão à sua volta. As aves já não mais se mexiam, o vento já não mais uivava e sequer as grades do balanço emitiam som. Silêncio. Ele sobressaltou-se, quando o Sesshoumaru diante de si parou, com os olhos vagos. Imóvel como uma estátua.

- Você é muito esperta. - Disse-lhe uma voz atrás de si, firme e dura.

Ela virou-se. Era Lúcifer, e ele não estava sorrindo. Seu olhar sério faiscava em seu rosto, enquanto ela olhava de Sesshoumaru para Lúcifer e vice-versa.

- O que você fez... O que você fez com ele! - Ela perguntou, exasperada.

- Nada, sua estúpida. O tempo parou, somente isso. - Ele respondeu, com rispidez. Ela notou a falta de sarcasmo em sua voz, e isso por alguns instantes a assustou - Não se faça de espertinha comigo, garota. Acha que o trato foi apenas um encontro que promovi para o casal se encontrar? Você deu a sua palavra de trazer a alma do garoto. E não pense que para **mim** você pode dizer algo e voltar atrás.

Kikyou sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se de medo, mas misteriosamente, o medo logo passou. Ela havia reencontrado aquele que tanto amava. Ela havia descoberto que ele realmente a amava. Ela já não tinha mais medo de nada.

- Você não pode tocar nele. - A audácia de Kikyou vez os olhos de Lúcifer saltarem com o ultraje, queimando em fúria - Eu sou a única que pode ajudá-lo a ter a alma dele, e eu não o farei. Ele não descerá ao submundo ao qual você faz parte, e se imundificar com a podridão daquele lugar.

- ... O quê?... - Um sorriso doentio surgiu no rosto de Lúcifer, igualando-se ao seu semblante e voz baixa e ameaçadora. - Como você ousa...

- Eu faço parte daquele mundo nojento e sórdido. O sangue azedo e asqueroso característico de lá já ensopou minhas mãos e roupas, eu não tenho como fugir. Por isso, contente-se com somente um brinquedinho, que **ele **você não terá. - As palavras saíram da boca de Kikyou com um fluência que ela jamais pararia para admirar-se. Ela não tinha mais medo. De nada. Nem de ninguém.

_**- Como você se atreve, menina...**_- A voz de Lúcifer saiu grave e monstruosa, Kikyou deu um passo para trás - **_Comigo não se brinca e agora você vai descobrir por quê!_**

Kikyou sentiu uma forte vertigem, e o ar novamente parando se circular em seus pulmões. Logo, sentiu sua pele voltar a queimar. Seus pulsos voltarem a jorrar sangue. Não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que estava no Inferno, e muito menos para perceber que estava num lugar muito pior do que o anterior. Mesmo assim, sentia-se aliviada. Sorriu, imaginando o sorriso sincero de Sesshoumaru ao pôr flores em seu túmulo, ao dizer "bom dia" para os amigos, ao brincar com as crianças... Sua memória refrescava-lhe a mente, e ela já não receava mais sofrer.

Num instante, ela parou de sentir calor. Medo. Fome. Dor. Sentiu como se uma delicada brisa viesse-lhe beijar o corpo. Uma paz desigual, que ela jamais havia sentido. Sentiu-se leve, como antes jamais havia se sentido.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, como se estivesse dormindo o tempo todo. Arregalou-se. Não era o Inferno. Era um lugar adornado por nuvens azuis e brancas. Com lindos palácios de arte gótica. Com risadas doces soando em seus ouvidos. Com uma música tranqüila que a acalmava.

- Vejo que acordou. - Disse uma voz branda e doce, que ela assustou-se ao reconhecer.

Virou-se, incrédula, para de cara com uma senhora de cabelos compridos e prateados. Um sorriso delicado nos lábios. Duas asas grandes encolhidas em suas costas.

- Vovó... - Sibilou, incrédula. A mulher continuou sorrindo.

- Você é uma pessoa tão boa, Kikyou... - Respondeu, com um olhar sereno sobre a neta - Ao mesmo tempo que me entristece saber que você precisou passar por coisas tão difícieis para compreender isso, me alegra. Seu espírito é forte como o de muitos não é.

- Eu... - Kikyou olhou para si própria. Havia apenas duas pequenas cicatrizes em seus pulsos. Estava usando um vestido creme preso com uma corda dourada. Tinha em suas costas um par de asas brancas como ela jamais imaginaria ter algum dia. - ... Não entendo, eu...

A avó apontou-lhe o dedo indicador, a indicando a se calar.

- Existem várias portas para o Paraíso. Várias. Mas a maioria poucos encontram. Você, encontrou a maior de todas elas, e que pouquíssimos conseguem ver.

A mulher sorriu mais uma vez, dozendo, com a voz rasteira.

- Sacrifício.A opção da tormenta pelo bálsamo do semelhante.

Kikyou olhou para as pequenas cicatrizes novamente. Um sorriso abriu-se em seu rosto, como há muito não fazia. Sesshoumaru estava bem então. Ele ainda estava na Terra, e com a alma magnífica que somente ele possuía.

- Você é um anjo tão puro quanto todos aqui. - A avó disse, docilmente. - Abra as suas asas, Kikyou. Você é livre agora.

* * *

**... Pois é, nem eu acredito XD Esse capítulo foi consideravelmente fácil de ser feito. Não por fluir fácil, sinceramente, não tive essa sorte n-n/ Mas por ser simples... Sei lá, tá aqui e pronto 8D**

**O epílogo tá todo na minha cabeça. Eu já comecei a escrever várias vezes, mas sempre esquecia de salvar e não adiantava de nada 9-9 (baka mor) Mas podem levantar as mãos para os céus, que finalmente eu terminei uma história o/ (trovões)**

**Thanks pelos reviews n-n**

bai bai o/


	6. Epilogue

_**Até a eternidade**_

**Epílogo**

- Ande rápido, elas logo vão chegar! - Sesshoumaru gritou da cozinha, para alguém no segundo andar. Passos apressados correram até metade da escada e voltaram:

- Estou indo! - Gritou uma delicadamente fina e aguda voz infantil - Estou quase pronta!

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça, negativamente, com um sorriso nos lábios. Era estranho para ele entender as mulheres, independente da idade delas. Kikyou, por exemplo, apesar do pouco tempo que passava se arrumando, sempre saía deslumbrantemente linda. E mesmo assim odiava tirar fotos e sempre achava que não havia perdido tempo suficiente em determinado detalhe. Apesar de seu crescimento não ter sido diretamente acompanhado por Kikyou, Rin estava ficando igualzinha à ela. Em termos. Ela adorava se arrumar. Quando achou numa mala grande, algumas coisas de Kikyou que Sesshoumaru planejava dar para Kagura ou as outras, ela teve um acesso de felicidade instantânea tão grande que ele não teve coragem de desfazer-se da mala. Eram coisas simples, como alguns perfumes, a maquiagem e, a coisa que Rin mais gostou : As jóias. Como Kikyou não gostava de andar parecendo uma "árvore de Natal", como ela mesma dizia, suas jóias eram simples e lindas ao mesmo tempo. Sesshoumaru ria sozinho, lembrando-se de quando Rin o obrigara a ficar na sala como platéia, quando ela vinha exibir sua arrumação. A roupa de Kikyou embolava em seus pés, e muitas vezes ela tropeçou. Os adornos no cabelo foram a parte mais fácil de mostrar.

- Rin... - Ele chamou novamente, a menina que ele ouvia andar de um cômodo ao outro no andar de cima.

- Já estou pronta, um minuto! - Ela gritou, correndo para o banheiro.

Ele girou os olhos, sorrindo. Deu um laço no pano verde que envolvia o almoço da menina e deixou o pequeno embrulho sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Rin acostumou-se rápido com a casa. No primeiro dia, já conhecia cada detalhe de cada cômodo. Adorara a decoração de seu quarto, e da quantidade de bonecas que nele haviam. A solidão também não fora problema. Ela ia à creche praticamente todos os dias, e, quando Sesshoumaru não podia levá-la, ela simplesmente atravessava a rua e pedia que Kohaku ou qualquer um a levasse, já que a nova casa de Sesshoumaru era de frente para a república.

Era um bem maior na vida de Sesshoumaru. Qualquer detalhe em sua vida passava batido, quando ela caminhava até seu quarto, chorando, dizendo que havia tido um pesadelo. Não havia problema que pudesse impedí-lo de acalmá-la em noites de raios. Não havia nada que o fizesse mais feliz do que o simples ato da menina de contar sobre o seu dia na escola

- E então? Como eu estou? - Ele ouviu ela lhe dizer, da porta da cozinha. Ele abaixou os olhos para a menina.

Ela parecia uma boneca. A pele branca e os cabelos castanhos num contraste deslumbrante. O uniforme azul da escola impecável, uma linda fivela de Kikyou que ela adorava ao lado da boina, posta jeitosamente sobre os cabelos. Entre outras coisas mais, como algumas pulseiras com pequenas contas. Eram poucas as coisas que a escola permitia, mas ela não parecia se importar.

- Linda. - Ele disse, sorrindo serenamente para a menina, cujo rosto iluminou-se com o elogio. Em seguida, ele fingiu seriedade - E extremamente atrasada.

Rin pôs uma mão na nuca, sorrindo atrapalhada. Sesshoumaru indicou com a cabeça o relógio pregado sobre a porta da cozinha.

- Que horas são? - Ele perguntou-a.

- Hn... - Ela apertou os olhos para o relógio, como se tentando decifrá-lo. Depois virou-se brusca e animadamente para Sesshoumaru - Sete e vinte!

- Exato. - Ele consentiu. Ela deu um pulo pelo objetivo conquistado - Isso significa que elas devem estar chegando...

A campainha tocou.

- Agora. - Ele concluiu.

- Minha mochila! - Ela correu até a mesa da sala, pegou a mochila e preparou-se para sair.

- Rin... - Sesshoumaru chamou novamente. Da porta, a menina olhou-o interrogativamente. Ele mostrou-lhe o embrulho verde.

- Meu almoço! - Ela sobressaltou-se ainda mais. Ela correu até a cozinha. Abriu a mochila sobre a mesa e pôs o pequeno embrulho dentro.

- Vá com cuidado. - Ele disse, quando ela pôs a mochila sobre as costas.

Eu irei! - Ela sorriu, angelicalmente. Num pulo, ela alcançou o seu pescoço, envolvendo-o com seus bracinhos. Deu-lhe um beijo doce, afundando seus lábios em sua bochecha. Retornou ao chão, e sorriu-lhe.

- Tchau, papa... - Ela parou, com um olhar assustado. Seu rosto corou, e ela abaixou-o, envergonhada. Soltou um muxoxo parecido com um _'Desculpa'_, e ele respondeu-a serenamente com um _'Tudo bem'_.

A menina puxou o braço de Sesshoumaru, para que ele lhe acompanhasse até a porta. Lá, um grupo de meninas de sua classe e uma menina pouco mais velha a aguardavam. Rin acenou largamente para Sesshoumaru, até que desaparecesse no fim da rua. Sesshoumaru sorriu, para o lugar onde a menina havia desaparecido.

- Ela gosta muito de você. - Ele ouviu uma voz serena dizer atrás de si. Ele sorriu, sem se virar.

- De você também. - Respondeu, com a voz branda - É como se ela não percebesse que você não está aqui. Kikyou.

Uma risada divertida ecoou pela sala, num feixe rápido de luz, ela já estava lá. Sesshoumaru virou-se devagar, encostando-se no beiral da porta. Sorriu, para o feixe que rapidamente tomava a forma do corpo de Kikyou. Ela estava linda. Seus olhos brilhavam como antes o fizeram, sua túnica dava-lhe o aspecto de uma princesa. Seus pés estavam a menos de vinte centímetros do chão.

- E você? - Ela perguntou, voando em sua direção e pousando diante dele, olhando fixa e serenamente para os olhos de Sesshoumaru.- Percebe que eu não estou aqui?

- Não. - Ele lhe sorriu - Você disfarça muito mal. Sei que não sai daqui nunca. - Ele brincou

- Hn... Talvez... - Ela disse, sarcástica - É bom saber que é indiferente se eu mostro-me ou não para você.

- Então não foi um sonho? - Ele guardou as mãos no bolso da calça, mantendo o sorriso brando para Kikyou. Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente - É, eu sabia disso.

- Você é oniciente por acaso? - Ela brincou, fingindo um semblante duvidoso - Sabe que eu estou aqui sem me ver, sabe o que é sonho e o que é real... O que mais sabe?

- Sei que você é a pessoa mais impressionante que eu já conheci - Disse, com a voz rasteira, sem perder o sorriso - E que eu espero que chegue logo a hora da gente se encontrar. De novo.

Ela sorriu, erguendo uma das mãos para acariciar-lhe a face. Já não haviam mais cortes visíveis sobre a pele branca.

Ainda falta muita coisa por aqui. Não acha impressionante, como algo tão pequeno e delicado quanto a Rin pode depender tanto de você? Ela vai crescer e ter em você a imagem de algo que ela sempre usará como modelo. Ela ensinará para seus filhos os mesmos princípios que você ensinará para ela. Eu quero acompanhar cada passo dela. Quero ver vocês dois estabilizando uma família feliz. Quero ver você tornar-se um profissional, com grande destaque em sua empresa. A jornada de vocês pela Terra será tão maravilhosa que, quando vocês chegarem ao Paraíso, verão que não é tudo isso que dizem. - Ela terminou a frase, seu corpo subindo alguns metros acima do chão.

- Então... - Ele disse, olhando-a de baixo - Isso é um _'até a vista'_? - Ele brincou

Ela sorriu, descendo um pouco e curvando seu rosto próximo ao dele. Beijou docilmente seus lábios, tomando como uma dívida não-cumprida do encontro anterior. Afastou-se poucos centímetros dos lábios de Sesshoumaru, sorrindo, e dizendo, quase num murmúrio.

- Até a eternidade, Sesshoumaru.

Em seguida, uma fenda de luz abriu no teto da sala, ela lançou-lhe um útlimo sorriso por cima do ombro, e voou, atravessando essa luz, que logo desapareceu.

Ele sorriu, olhando para o teto. Sabia que aquele era um adeus que duraria o resto de sua vida. Mas... Quem precisa do resto da vida quando se tem o infinito em mãos?

**FIM **

* * *

_Obrigada para **Mariana** (Eu confio inteiramente no seu ponto de vista n-n Não precisa sentir-se culpada por falar mal da Kagome em público, queime-a na fogueira >:3 Concordo msm, as pessoas tomam a Kagome como boazinha e sofrida pq ela é a heroína e pq a Kikyou qr separar o Inuyasha dela. Tá, a ÚNICA atitude da Kikyou que eu não concordei foi querer levar o InuYasha pro inferno, mas eu qro entender cm as pessoas conseguem gostar da Kagome msm ela sendo tão... irritante 9-9 Foi o maior review q eu já recebi na vida e eu estou emocionada 8-8), **kiky** (Se empolgue, solte as frangas \o\ Parece coisa d filme o.o? Vc é tão... boazinha ;-; Mto obrigada por gostar n-n), **Sweet Ruby Moon** (Eita que essa vai demorar xD Primeiramente, obrigada por ser uma leitora tão assídua da minha história. Quanto às acusações sobre catar muita coisa de Constantine, eu não sei do que você está falando u.U (capota) Brincadeira. Não vou negar, eu não li a Bíblia .-. (herege o.x) Então muitas coisas dessa fic são realmente partes tanto de Constantine como de outros filmes que também enfocam o inferno que eu concordo. A maioria são só conceitos que eu tirei na hora de fazer o inferno e tal, o mais gritante mesmo foi o sacrificio da Kikyou xD Não lembro como é o sacrifício do Constantine no filme o.o A referência do paraíso eu tirei do 'Todos os cães merecem o céu" /o/. Anyway, mto obrigada novamente n-n Vc tem mtas fics Sess/Kik, eu pretendo ler todas 8D) _

_Obrigada também para **Ayami-chan, **__**Naomi H. N, **__**Lika Junge, Raissa** e a mala da __**Yuka-san** xD, a meninas que leram e comentaram os capítulos anteriores.  
_

_Obrigada para todo mundo que leu, mesmo sem deixar reviews ; ) Até a próxima o/_


End file.
